Traffic love
by Sakuno8
Summary: (Sakuno centric)What if Sakuno get to know seigaku and other school boy tennis club regulars and was invited to 'help' the up coming tennis camp. What will she help is it going to be cleaning and cooking or tennis? WAIRNING!: OOC. Pls review :)


**Ryoma POV**

"CLASS TODAY WE WILL HAVE A NEW STUDENT JOINING US, HER NAME IS RYUZAKI SAKUNO SHE IS RELATED TO RYUZAKI SUMIRE THE BOY TENNIS COACH!" Excitement overwhelmed the class. I suddenly snapped from my wonderful sleeping time because of the loud teacher. No need to shout our class isn't THAT big and what did he say again we're having a new student in the middle of term 1? and is related to coach? Oh well I don't really care. Then a small body walked into the class room.

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno d-desu. Y-yoroshiku onegaishimatsu" Silence, nobody speak a single word they all look at the new student without a blink. Her legs are shaking and her hands are fiddling with her skirt. She slowly took a little step at a time and hid behind the teacher.

"EHHHH? NO NEED TO BE SCARE RYUZAKI-CHAN" I think she is scared of you, you're too loud. The loud teacher gently push the new girl to the front of the classroom. People start murmuring about her tchh…how annoying.

"CLASS YOU CAN ASK ANYTHING ABOUT RYUZAKI-CHAN, IS IT OKAY WITH YOU RYUZAKI-CHAN" She nod instead of replying.

"Do you have any boyfriend?"

"Would you want to go out with me?"

"Do you play any sport?"

"What club are you joining?"

"Do you do anything special?" And they start asking a lot of question but little new girl there seem to be scared tchhh…poor little girl.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend, N-no thank you w-we just m-met, I-I p-play t-tennis, I am joining t-the t-tennis c-club, I-I join in a-a b-band at my old s-school I-I'm a lead s-singer, g-guitarist a-and I-I dance K-Pop"

"OKAY CLASS QUESTION TIME IS OVER RYUZAKI-CHAN PLEASE HAVE A SEAT NEXT TO… AH! ECHIZEN RYOMA, ECHIZEN PLEASE RAISE YOUR HAND UP!" God, I am going to be deaf soon *raise hand* She walks towards me our eyes met she has a chocolate brown eye color *THUMP* *THUMP* I can hear my heart beating so loud and fast it's not in the same rhythm. She blush and I smirk I quickly cover my face with my hand because I start to feel that my face is heating up and knowing that I am blushing.

**End Ryoma POV**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Non-regular go and collect the ball around the tennis court when you finish you can go home, regular stay! Dismiss!" The boy tennis club spread all over the court but except for the regular. They were specially called by the coach Ryuzaki Sumire.

"NYAHH, is everything alright obaa-san?" The red hair guy said

"90 percent we have a visitor 10 percent meeting about the next tournament" The data man said while scribing 'things' down his notebook. Everyone sweat drop Sumire chuckled 'What a accurate man he is'

"I want you to meet my…" "Obaa-san!" Sumire wasn't able to finish her words because of her granddaughter interruption but she smile at her for how cheerful she was. She was a little surprise to see the prince of her team standing next to her.

"Obaa-san?" The weird hair regular said confusedly. Everybody is surprise to know that she has a granddaughter. Ryuzaki quickly run to her obaa-san but because of her clumsiness she trip her own feet and her face fell on the ground before her body, Sumire sweat drop the regular stand there in shock they never saw someone this clumsy before. 'Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki is so clumsy' Sakuno weakly sit herself down and wipe off the dirt around her body but she didn't know that it's also stick on her nose. The blue eye tennis tensai slowly walk to her and bend down to her level and wipe the dirt off her nose gently, without realizing their nose are touching he slowly move his face closer to Sakuno's their mouth are only 1cm away from each other!

"AHEM! Sorry for interrupting you Fuji, but I'm standing here and that's MY granddaughter" Sumire glared at him, he put on his usual innocent smile, he turn to Sakuno which is now blushing and panicking he chuckled. He took her hand and pull gently to make a signal to stand up. By knowing the signal she stand up and follow the tennis tensai.

"Ano… m-my hand" Although Sakuno doesn't want to let go of the warm hand but because all the people in the court is looking at them. It's awkward.

"Ahh…gomen gomen I didn't mean to" The tennis tensai then let go of her small soft hand he suddenly felt a deathly glare from his back he turn to look at the little prodigy and found out that one of his hand held a ponta can that got squash into an letter 'I' and his cat eye is glaring at him with an dark aura surround him 'Saa, this is interesting but sorry Echizen I can't let you have this little Ryuzaki on your own' he open his eyes and met Echizen's and the dark aura start surround the tennis tensai.

"NYAHHH~ did you feel that cold atmosphere between them?! It's scary NYAHH!" Everyone nod in agreement.

"Sensei, so why do you call us?" The captain team ask after watching the long-short scene between the two prodigies.

"Ahh! Okay like I say this is my granddaughter I want to introduce her to you guys because she will be helping us at the soon coming tennis camp" When Sumire finish speaking she let out a 'ahem' to tell Sakuno to introduce herself.

"R-Ryuzaki S-Sakuno desu. Y-Yoroshiku Onegaishimatsu" Sakuno bow to show respect to the upper class. One by one they start to introduce themselves.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. 3rd year, Captain of the tennis team, nice to meet you" Tezuka have brown hair with glasses. He looks strict but she feels warm and kindness in him, Sakuno smile to herself.

"Oishi Shuichiro. 3rd year, I'm vice-captain of the tennis team, nice to meet you please take care" Oishi have black and weird hairstyle. He act like a mother hen but he seem nice.

"Inui Sadaharu. Class 3-11, born on June 3rd, zodiac Gemini, height 184, weight 59, blood group AB, I like to collect data…OH! And nice to meet you" Everybody sweat drop on Inui reaction. He sure has a lot of knowledge but why does his glasses always reflect the light?

"Fuji Shuusuke. 3rd year nice to meet you, hope to know you more SA-KU-NO" Fuji have a brown hair he has a beautiful blue eyes but he always close them. 'first name basis?' she blush at her thought.

"NYAHHH! Kikumaru Eiji! Nice to meet you Saa-chan!" Eiji jump and give Sakuno a friendly hug but all of the sudden Eiji felt his chest beating in random rhythm he can feel warm in her, her body is so soft Eiji would like to stop the time so that they can hug like this forever but must stop by the cold atmosphere from the two prodigies sending to him.

"Kawamura Takashi. 2nd year nice to meet… YOU BABY!" First he said calmly and when Fuji lend his racquet, he turn into a different personality. What a strange person.

"Fshh…Kaidou Kaoru. 2nd year" Kaidou have a green bandanas on his head. He looks like a snake and look scary but something tell Sakuno that he isn't scary like his appearance.

"Momoshiro Takeshi. 2nd year nice to meet you Sakuno-chan! You can call me Momo-chan-sempai" Momoshiro has a spiky black hair. He look active and kind.

"Ryuzaki-sensei when is the trip and how many days?" Tezuka ask

"I will send you guys a letter tomorrow, okay? Today is over, DISMISS!" The regulars are so excited about the tennis camp but not excited anymore when they found out that they must do extra learning at winter break to catch up the class and there are also different school coming to join them.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
